the_genius_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Food Chain
Food Chain is a Main Match game that appeared in the first episode of The Genius: Rule Breaker. Rules and Layout *The predator prey interaction of 13 animals is shown in a food chain pyramid. Higher level animals can attack a lower level animal and feed on them. Players will become one of these animals by drawing lots. *If a player reaches his or her animal's specific win condition, he or she wins the game. Win conditions are different for each animal; for example, surviving until the end could be a win condition, or helping another animal survive could be a win condition. *Before the game begins, players may each choose one player and "peek" at what animal that player is. *The game consists of 4 rounds. When a round begins, players choose to move to one of river, sky, field or forest. However, each animal has a "main" habitat; if the animal spends a round outside its main habitat, it must return to its main habitat in the next round. *After moving, you may attack any animals in the same area: **If the target is a lower level animal, the attack is successful and the target is eaten. **If the target is a same or higher level animal, nothing will happen. **If the target is the snake, the attacker gets eaten. *Attacks are carried out by placing attack stickers on targets. Attacks are only known to players in the same area; while the attack and the victim will be publicized to all 12 players, the attacker is known exclusively to only the players located in the same area. *After round 4 ends, everyone will be split up into players who met their win conditions and players who didn't. The winners will all receive a token of life and choose one of the losers to become the elimination candidate. The elimination candidate will choose another loser for the death match to decide who will be eliminated. Animal Reference Notes: *Crocodile Bird = Egyptian Plover *Mouse = Rat Quick Reference Reference Guide Lion *'Habitat:' Field *'Unable To Go To:' Sky *'Win Condition:' Survive all 4 rounds. *'Lose Condition:' Starve for 1 round (which results in dying). *'Special Condition:' N/A Crocodile *'Habitat:' River *'Unable To Go To:' Sky *'Win Condition:' Survive all 4 rounds. *'Lose Condition:' Starve for 2 rounds (which results in dying). *'Special Condition:' N/A Eagle *'Habitat:' Sky *'Unable To Go To:' N/A *'Win Condition:' Survive all 4 rounds. *'Lose Condition:' Starve for 2 rounds (which results in dying). *'Special Condition:' N/A Hyena *'Habitat:' Field *'Unable To Go To:' Sky *'Win Condition:' Lion dies. *'Lose Condition:' Lion survives all 4 rounds therefore wins. *'Special Condition:' Dies when starved for 3 rounds. Snake *'Habitat:' Field *'Unable To Go To:' Sky *'Win Condition:' Lion dies. *'Lose Condition:' Lion survives all 4 rounds therefore wins. *'Special Condition:' Dies when starved for 3 rounds. Chameleon *'Habitat:' Forest *'Unable To Go To:' Sky *'Win Condition:' Survive all 4 rounds. *'Lose Condition:' Die. *'Special Condition:' Disguise yourself when peeked at by another player. Crow *'Habitat:' Sky *'Unable To Go To:' N/A *'Win Condition:' Guess a winner correctly is done at the start of the game. *'Lose Condition:' Guess incorrectly. *'Special Condition:' Peek at 2 players instead of one. Plover / Rat Plover: *'Habitat:' River *'Unable To Go To:' N/A *'Win Condition:' Crocodile survivies all 4 rounds therefore wins. *'Lose Condition:' Crocodile dies. *'Special Condition:' Peek at 2 players instead of one. Rat: *'Habitat:' Forest *'Unable To Go To:' Sky *'Win Condition:' Lion survives all 4 rounds therefore wins. *'Lose Condition:' Lion dies. *'Special Condition:' Peek at 2 players instead of one. Deer / Mallard / Otter / Rabbit Deer: *'Habitat:' Field *'Unable To Go To:' Sky *'Win Condition:' Survive all 4 rounds. *'Lose Condition:' Die. *'Special Condition:' Out of the remaining survivors from the Deer/Mallard/Otter/Rabbit quadruple, if all the remaining survivors are in the same area, they cannot be eaten therefore cannot die. Mallard: *'Habitat:' Sky *'Unable To Go To:' N/A *'Win Condition:' Survive all 4 rounds. *'Lose Condition:' Die. *'Special Condition:' Out of the remaining survivors from the Deer/Mallard/Otter/Rabbit quadruple, if all the remaining survivors are in the same area, they cannot be eaten therefore cannot die. Otter: *'Habitat:' River *'Unable To Go To:' Sky *'Win Condition:' Survive all 4 rounds. *'Lose Condition:' Die. *'Special Condition:' Out of the remaining survivors from the Deer/Mallard/Otter/Rabbit quadruple, if all the remaining survivors are in the same area, they cannot be eaten therefore cannot die. Rabbit: *'Habitat:' Forest *'Unable To Go To:' Sky *'Win Condition:' Survive all 4 rounds. *'Lose Condition:' Die. *'Special Condition:' Out of the remaining survivors from the Deer/Mallard/Otter/Rabbit quadruple, if all the remaining survivors are in the same area, they cannot be eaten therefore cannot die. Tips and Tricks Reward The Main Match winner(s) will get one garnet. ---- WARNING: The rest of the page below contains spoilers on the events of the entire episode. Read at your own discretion. ---- Strategies